


Day At The Beach

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, ForgottenChesire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Small drabble made by ForgottenChesire, who's a really awesome person for doing this!





	Day At The Beach

Azula watches as Ty Lee runs toward the water. Long legs flashing, bending, as the energetic girl plays in the waves. So carefree. So... naïve. It’s pleasing to see. A weakness she allows herself to have. One she indulges in because it makes her stronger too. She will be a great Fire Lord. One that others will cower from. One that no one, not even her father, would dare comment that she allowed her Consort to be so... free.  
  
“Why’s your face so dark? We’re on a beach! Come on, let’s swim!”  
  
She allows Ty Lee to drag her to the edge of water. Joins in the playful splashing. All the while planning for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Happy Birthday ForgottenChesire!


End file.
